


Three Sentences: Version Persona 4

by aoigensou



Series: Three-Sentence Fiction [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Family, M/M, Unrequited incestuous crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, three-sentence fics from the three-sentence ficathon held throughout March on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences: Version Persona 4

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are in italics above each fic. I regret nothing.

_Souji - > Dojima, one-sided awkward crush_

Souji knew when he jumped at the chance of taking a family trip to Junes faster than Nanako that his problem was getting worse.

"You sure are getting into this whole family thing, aren't you?" Dojima said with a chuckle as Nanako danced around the two of them. Souji shrugged, and for a long moment wished he was young enough to slip his hand into Dojima's the way Nanako had as they walked together toward the car.

 

_Dojima, family_

He spent a lot of time and energy in chasing the ghosts of his wife's long-gone killer, thinking it was what she would want, for him and Nanako to get justice on behalf of their family. Now, sitting and drinking coffee with his daughter and his nephew, laughing like he hadn't in a long time, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, she would have wanted this instead. And he's starting to be okay with that.


End file.
